In high-replica count systems or in systems where replication can be performed across a large number of zones or regions, it is critical to measure and monitor all possible replication paths to ensure that those paths are healthy and functioning. Failures can occur due to large backlogs, replication volume failures, end-point failures, transmission message failures or other kinds of failures along any one of the paths. Furthermore, such monitoring is best performed by a probe system that does not unduly burden the serving system or affect the multi-tenant cloud services it provides. In other words, resources used for probing should be infinitesimally small compared to general serving resources. Finally, monitoring computations should be reliable and available relatively immediately.